HAREM
by Chrono1984
Summary: Bueno esta historia, la saque gracias al juego de Melty Blood donde me dio una gran idea para sacar esta historia de Tsukihime.


Me encontraba jugando X BOX 360 donde mi amigo Ángelo, el juego de Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 mas conocido como PES2009 modalidad ser una leyenda durante el tiempo que estaba divirtiéndome con mi personaje que se encuentra en el equipo Real Madrid, de pronto suena mi celular por supuesto pause el juego para contestar la llamada. La persona que me hablo por la otra parte de la línea tiene una voz muy armoniosa cuando el sujeto comienza hablar.

-Hola chico lo que te voy a decir no me lo creerás, me llamo Arcueid Brunestud y estoy acompañada por otras chicas de mi grupo Type Moon que también te quieren conocer-.

Yo por mí parte le respondí.

-Creo que te estas equivocando, linda Arcueid-

Ella me responde:

-Gracias por lo linda, Gustavo-.

Por curiosidad que tenia, le dije a Arcueid con quien estaba acompañada.

Ella me dice:

-Estoy con Ciel Elesia, Satsuki Yumizuka, Len, White Len-.

Arcueid le dije, que me encontraba a pocas cuadras de mi lugar ella manda a Satsuki por mi búsqueda donde me hallaba jugando, X BOX 360 ella no demoro nada en encontrarme cuando apenas la vi en la puerta llame al hijo de Ángelo que su nombre es Nicolás alias Pein que le abriera, la puerta a la chica apenas ella entro que muy sorprendido por la forma que llevaba en su vestir, ella tenia una mini falda azul, una camiseta blanca con manga larga cuello en V, chaleco amarillo, un listón azul que era un toco especial de la camisola blanca, finalmente media blancas y mocasines negros lo que me llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos rojos por sus vistas me di cuenta que ella era una vampira.

Continúe jugando mientras Satsuki se sienta a mi lado ella se fija en mí, por mí parte continuaba concentrado en el PES2009, de pronto ella se recuesta en mi hombro derecho paso como un ¼ de hora y le dije a ella si quería algo de comer o de beber.

Ella me dice:

-Gustavo, verdad o me equivoco-.

Yo le respondí:

-No te equivocas, así me llamo-.

Ella me dice.

-No quiero ser descortés contigo, pero mejor termina de jugar ya que mis amigas te tienen una gran sorpresa-.

Le respondí.

-Que me tienen ellas-.

-Es sorpresa Gus, te puedo decir Gus-.

-Claro me puedes decir Gus-.

Llame a Ángelo cuando era mi cuenta, el me dice Don Gustavo su cuenta es de 25 mil pesos y también me recarga por la buena compañía que tenia, page los 25 mil pesos y salí rumbo a la casa, llegue a mi hogar con Satsuki entre subí hasta el tercer piso donde estaban las bellas de Type Moon todas me recibieron con abrazos y besos por su parte Ciel Elesia y Arcueid me dieron algunas cosas que me sonrojaron.

Entre a mi habitación y la encontré muy bien arreglada y pulcra como nunca me imagine, por mi parte prendí mi televisión de plasma para ver el partido de Real Madrid VS Barcelona me recosté en mi cama pero no me di cuenta que Len y White Len que se acostaron por mi mente pesen que me harían esta dos niñas hermosas, por que lo único que pensaba que fuera ellas Lolicon.

Todavía faltaban como un cuarto de hora par el partido del el Real Madrid vs. Barcelona, la persona que me hablo fue Arcueid y me dijo tu sorpresa será después que termine el partido pero antes ven y almuerza te elaboramos lo que mas te gusta costillas de cerdo, nos sentamos en a gran mesa por mi parte me sentía muy incomodo por estar almorzando con un grupo de chica muy lindas.

Durante el lazo del el almuerzo cada chica hablaba de cosas que aun yo no entendía. Yo por mi parte continuaba saboreando tan exquisitas cosquillas la persona que se paro para servir la sobremesa fue Satsuki re cuerdo que fue una deliciosa limonada que prepararon le di las gracias a todas por tan distinguido comida. Las chicas me dijeron que si podrían ver el partido conmigo en mí habitación les dije que sí.

Todos entramos a la recamara y cada uno se acomodo en mi cama por mi parte me recosté en la parte central de la cama por su parte las chicas ya mayores se hicieron al lado izquierdo y derecho, en mis pensamientos nunca creía que ese día iba a llegar estar acompañado por las nenas de Type Moon.

Sintonice el canal ESPN+ ya estaban dando la previa del partido me sentía emocionado y a la vez como impaciente cual era la otra sorpresa, ya me concentre de una vez en el partido por su parte Ciel y Arcueid se acercaron mas a mí, mientras tanto Satsuki, Len White Len se habían quedado dormidas después del gran banquete que habían preparado. Comenzó el partido sin nada emocionante cuando en gol del Barcelona como a las 15 de la primera parte me impaciente feo y comencé a decir groserías la única que me calmo fue Ciel con un beso en la boca me volví a calmar y a ver el juego normal ya habían paso como media hora del clásico español cuando otro gol de Barcelona, me encabrone de una vez iba a soltar la grosería. Y la otra persona que me dio un beso fue Arcueid para calmar mis humos, continúe viendo el partido ya como al minuto 45 un gol de Cristiano Ronaldo solté la palabra gol y bese a Ciel por un gol hermoso del el Real Madrid; termino el primer tiempo y me dedique hablar con Ciel y Arcueid mientras tanto Satsuki, Len y White Len seguían en su sueño confrontable.

Había pasado los 15 minutos de descanso empezó el segundo tiempo proseguí a ver el partido lo veía normal sonroja por dos bellas damas a cada lado era como un sueño, de pronto durante el partido Satsuki se despierta y se sube un poco mas arriba donde yo me encontraba, pero no duro poco hasta que Satsuki se durmió en mi pecho. Seguía viendo el partido y otro gol del el Real Madrid, el jugador que lo hizo fue Kaká solté el gripo de gol claro sin despertar a Satsuki y le di un peso a Arcueid. El derby estaba empatado a dos tantos por equipo continuaba observando el gran jogo eran como el minuto 60 del partido ya una hora y otro gol de el Real Madrid esta vez lo hizo Raúl por mi parte le dí un beso tierno a Satsuki sin despertarla.

Las chicas del grupo Type Moon me estaban haciendo pasar un fin de semana del ensueño por nunca soñé que eso todo lo estuviera pasando hoy y viendo el gran juego de la liga española, mientras pensaba escuche otro gol de el Real Madrid ya era como el minuto 85 y el jugador que hizo el gol fue Xabi Alonso y después de ver el gol, gritarlo le di un beso a Arcueid.

Termino el derby español que lo gano el Real Madrid Arcueid y Ciel me dijeron ya te podemos decir la otra sorpresa, el gran regalo que ellos me dijeron fue:

-Gus a quien escogerás como tu esposa-.

Yo les respondí:

-Escojo a Arcueid y a Ciel como nuestra consejera matrimonial-.


End file.
